Thomas and The Goldust (2021 Film)
Thomas and The Goldust is a 2021 British-American children's fantasy adventure film directed by Steven Spielberg and a reboot of Thomas and The Magic Railroad. The Film stars Elizabeth Olsen, Nicolas Cage, David Tennant, Christine Baranski, Michael Caine, Robert Downey Jr and Taron Egerton as the voice of Thomas. Thomas a blue tank engine gets a surprise when a teenager Lily Stone accidently comes to the island of sodor as her grandad's enemy P.T Boomer prepares to destroy everything that Burnett Stone loves. Plot: Thomas The Tank Engine is the leader of the island of sodor who makes sure that his friends are save. Thomas arrives Tidmouth sheds where he talks with Percy and Rosie his best friends they still miss The Fat Controller Thomas knows that if he was here he would say that they are really useful engines. In Shining Time Lily Stone and her granddad Burnett Stone have a fun time he tells Lily when she is eighteen she will do amazing things. Mr Conductor comes over to them saying tomorrow he has something amazing happening for Lily. Burnett's rival P.T Boomer has such an amount of hate over him for marrying Tasha ever since Burnett lost Lady The Lost Engine he plans his perfect opportunity to get revenge on Burnett destroy Lady and take over the island of sodor. Thomas is in the quarry shunting trucks with Mavis when Diesel 10 comes over saying he is number one and that he is going to find Lady The Lost Engine Thomas tells to back off and mind his own business. Thomas arrives at the station looking at The Fat Controller's picture knowing one day he will make him proud. Lily is at muffle mountain looking at the clear sky Boomer confronts her Lily wants nothing to do with him after what he has put Burnett through he demands to know where the magic railroad is she refuses to tell him where the railroad is all of a sudden a magic portal appears Lily accidently falls into the portal taking her to the island of sodor Boomer realizes that he found a way. As Thomas goes to the buffers he sees the portal then Lily comes right out of the portal she sees Thomas for the first time she cannot believe she is seeing a talking blue tank engine. Cast: * Taron Egerton as Thomas: * Elizabeth Olsen as Lilly Stone: * Nicolas Cage as Burnett Stone: * David Tennant as Mr C Junior: * Christine Baranski as Stacy Jones: * Michael Caine as P.T Boomer: * Robert Downey Jr as Mr Conductor: * Barry Pepper as Percy: * Kaya Scoladario as Rosie and Lady: * Tom Hiddleston as James: * Morgan Freeman as Gordon: * Julie Walters as Mavis: * Martin Freeman as Edward: * James McAvoy as Henry: * Joshua Bowman as Diesel 10 * Aidan Gillen as Toby: Category:Films featuring Taron Egerton Category:Films featuring Elizabeth Olsen Category:Films featuring Nicolas Cage Category:Films Featuring David Tennant Category:Films featuring Christine Baranski Category:Films featuring Michael Caine Category:Films featuring Robert Downey Jr Category:Films featuring Barry Pepper Category:Films featuring Kaya Scodelario Category:Films featuring Tom Hiddleston Category:Films featuring Morgan Freeman Category:Films featuring Martin Freeman Category:Films featuring James McAvoy Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Thomas and Friends Series Category:2021 films